


More!

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story in which J.K. Rowling is a cruel, cruel mistress to us all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I'm so excited about Pottermore I can't think of anything else. And my frustration with the site is mounting more each second, even as I happily anticipate this whole shebang. So I made Blaine share my pain, suffering and utter nerdgasming excitement.

Oh. My. God.

That was all Blaine could think as tears welled up in his eyes. If anyone walked in right now they'd probably think that he was being silly, but Blaine knew what he was really going through. This video, damn, it just made him feel so emotional. This was honestly and truly more powerful than anything he'd felt in a long time, other than how much he loved Kurt, of course. To hear J.K. Rowling speak about her fans that way, to speak about _him_ that way, was more than he could take at seven in the morning. 

Once the tears cleared from his eyes enough for him to realize that he still had another step to take, Blaine moved the cursor on his laptop to the button that temptingly said 'Submit your email'. Well of course he wanted to know as soon as official registration opened up!

Ugh, this was not the time for his internet to go so slow, he wasn't patient enough to deal with this, honestly. He need to do this now and he needed to sleep. Pulling this all nighter to make sure he could see the announcement right away was not good for him. Blaine was the sort of person that didn't do well without a proper eight hours of sleep. 

_Due to overwhelming demand, we cannot take your email address right now. Please be patient and come back later._

“No!” Blaine screamed at his laptop, eyes wide. He should be worried about waking up his family, but frankly he wasn't coherent enough to care. This site needed to work and it needed to work now. Honestly, they really should have anticipated how many people would want to submit and have planned for this. 

Moving his cursor again, the tired boy hit the refresh button. Once, twice, thrice. “Damn it.” Why wasn't this working? Honestly, he just wanted to give him email then sleep. He had a date with Kurt soon and... Kurt!

Grabbing his phone, Blaine quickly hit number one on his speed dial and put it to his hear. It rang more times than usual, and that only increased Blaine's overall anxiety for what was happening. “Come on, come on...” He muttered to himself, until finally!

“Blaine, is everything ok?” Kurt's voice was laced with worry, though it was clear how half-alseep the other boy was. Any other time he'd be cooing about how adorable that was, but right now he had more important things to worry about. 

“I need you to do me a favour. Get on your laptop, go to Pottermore.com and click 'submit your email'.”

There was silence on the other end for so long that he thought Kurt had either fallen asleep or hung up on him. “Kurt?” 

“Did you call and wake me up at seven in the morning for that Harry Potter thing you've been excited about for a week?” 

Blaine wasn't awake enough to pick up on the subtle change in his boyfriend's tone. Instead, he just got more excited to hear another person talk about it. “Yeah! I stayed up all night so that I could be awake right when J.K. announced it. Except, I keep getting this error when I try to submit and I need them to have my email. Need.” 

“Blaine, darling, I'm going to hang up now.” Now the curly haired boy could hear what tone of voice Kurt was using. It was clearly annoyed and more than a little exasperated. “I'm going to go back to sleep and you're going to sleep as well. Then I will see you later on our date. And you will never, ever call me this early ever again unless someone is broken or bleeding, ok?” 

“But.. the site...” Blaine said, still not quite able to thing about anything else. 

“Sleep, Blaine. I'll talk to you later.” His phone beeped in his hear to let him know the call had been disconnected. Ok, Blaine could understand being annoyed about being woken up, but this was important. The boy clicked refresh again and got the same stupid message. Damn it. Much as he knew that he should listen to Kurt, Blaine knew that until his email was in their system, there would be no sleep. 

_Refresh._


End file.
